An Ordinary Day: FateApocrypha Version
by Boendal
Summary: The Great Holy Grail War has ended and Yggdmillenia siblings sink into daily routine.


**Idiot**

Fiore was rolling through the Yggdmillenia mansion. They have just defeated the Aviceborn's golem and everything seemed to settle down more or less. The brown haired girl decided to use this time to get some much needed sleep. Her eyelids were heavy and she barely had the willpower to not fall asleep right in her wheel chair. The last couple of hours were quite draining in both physical and mental sense.

The Black Faction lost almost all of their masters. She and Sieg were the only ones left, there also was the Assassin of The Black Faction, but it is unknown where he or his master are. Despite the fact that several of her relatives have died today, she does not feel all that sad. She wasn't too close with her family, well, except for her brother. He was the only true family she had. To be honest she was glad that he exited this war so early. It would keep his safe.

The heiress rode down the corridor, past her brother's room. The door was open and Fiore simply rode past it… only to come back a second later. She noticed a book on Caules's table. It was a simple brown book, with nothing written on the cover, but young magus knew what it was. She saw this book several times before, much to the dismay of her younger brother. It was his diary.

The girl put a finger to her lips as a rare mischievous smile made its way onto her face. It was rare for her to do something like pry into someone's privacy. In fact only Caules knew this side of her. The girl looked to both sides to make sure that there was no one in the corridor. When she made sure that there was no one, she rode into the room.

Fiore snatched the book from the table and after looking back at the door, opened it. It was her guilty pleasure to red her brother's diary, one of those rare times when she let out a loving sister. She tore through the pages that she already knew and finally found the one she hasn't read yet.

She started quickly running through the contents of the page. There were a few boring things like the fact that he found a new comic magazine or that a virus caused some of the files on his computer to be deleted. Seriously, her brother was so mundane that even she found him boring sometimes. Then her eyes noticed something that was much more interesting. She read through the text and her smile faded. Her playful mood was gone the next second. It was replaced with a grimace that combined anger, disappointment and annoyance.

… _today I told Frankenstein my wish to the Holy Grail. I said that it was to find the Root, but obviously that is not true. I don't really know what to wish if I manage to survive long enough. If my sister would die, I will wish for her revival, I doubt she would wish the same if I were to perish…_

Those few simple words managed to make her boil with anger. What did he mean by 'she wouldn't wish for same thing'?! Yes, she had the wish to cure her legs, but she would trade it away for her brother's life… right? God, of course she would! The fact that he made her doubt the decision only made her angrier. Fiore roughly grabbed the paper and ripped it out of the diary. She smashed the paper into a tiny ball, glared at it and threw it into a wall.

This was the side of her that showed up even more rare than the playful one. "Fiore, what are you doing here?" came a very familiar voice. The girl sharply turned to the door and glared at the one who was standing there. Caules flinched under her gaze.

He saw the brown book in her arms which he recognized as his diary. He immediately cursed his idiocy for not only leaving the door open, but also leaving the valuable book on the table. Still he couldn't understand why Fiore looked so angry. The girl roughly threw the book onto the table. Then the boy saw that one of the pages was ripped out. He managed to figure out what was that page by looking at the previous one. There was a small picture of Berserker's mace. He knew what was the next one. Now it was official, he was an idiot.

"Idiot"

His thoughts exactly. "Uhm, I er…"

"Shut it! What do you mean by 'she wouldn't do the same if I would perish'?!"

"But, isn't that the truth" said the boy. His voice was quiet, but Fiore heard him. "Even if it is! You are not allowed to do that! You are not allowed to think like that!"

"But…"

"No. Buts! Get over here!" said the girl. Caules was hesitant. Angry sister could be quite scary, but still he took a few steps forward until he was only several inches away from her. "Help me stand up"

"What, but sister…"

"I said 'no buts', now help me" said the girl as she glared at her brother with determination in her gaze. Caules sighed and took Fiore's hands into his own. He pulled her up. Fiore took a hold of his shoulders to try to steady herself, but obviously it didn't work. The sibling fell down onto the floor. The heiress didn't look her brother in the eye. Instead she buried her face into his shirt.

Caules felt awkward in this position. Well he obviously angered his sister, which he didn't like doing and second was much simpler. Fiore's large chest pressed against his body. His face was blood red right now. He hated hormones so much. Then he felt something hit his chest. The another hit and another.

Fiore was hitting Caules on the chest while chanting 'Idiot'. It didn't hurt much. The thing that hurt him more was the fact that his shirt was getting dump. Fiore was crying. He really screwed up this time. He wrapped his arms around his sister. "I'm sorry."

Fiore's assault has stopped and she simply lied there, sobbing into her brother's shirt. "I love you, idiot."

Caules chuckled. "I love you too, sister dearest." He stroked Fiore's hair as she slowly calmed down. They lay like that for about five minutes until Caules's neck started to hurt from staying in an uncomfortable position. "Uhm, sis, maybe I should put you back onto your wheel chair?"

There was no response. The Caules understood that she was asleep. The boy chuckled quietly. He conjured a dog. The summoned creature went over to his bed, grabbed a pillow and put it near his summoner. Caules thanked the creature and then made it disappear. He placed the pillow under his head and went to sleep as well.

 **Appearance Preference**

Two years have passed since the end of the Great Grail War. Caules went to study at the Clock Tower, much to his dismay, while Fiore decided to stay away from magical world. It was summer break now and the boy finally had his much needed rest. It was so tiresome to study magic, especially in his class. They all had fearsome and magnificent talents. Something he didn't have or wanted.

He was currently seating in a room of an apartment he rented for this summer. He was creating a 3D model of a character in a program. He used to like drawing comics in the past, now that there were so many programs for designing, he had a whole new world opened for him. He couldn't say that he had talent in model creation, but after watching a couple hundreds of videos on the matter he got a hang of it.

He moved the mouse over the model, shaping it to his preference as he listened to soft humming coming from behind him. Behind him on his bed was lying Fiore. She decided to come over for summer to spend some time with her brother. She had a pair of jeans shorts and a white T-shirt on and currently was reading a book.

She looked at her brother and what he was doing. She saw the character he was designing. It was a female with very short, boyish even, hair dressed into a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt. She frowned as she looked at it.

"Uhm, brother, why is she so flat?"

Caules was surprised by such a question. He looked back at her with confused gaze. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, she doesn't have any chest of butt oh and her legs are not that long. Oh, wait, is she meant to be unappealing?"

"Maybe I like how she looks."

"Wait, do you want to say that you don't like how I look?" asked the girl in a false hurt voice. "Not that I think that you are ugly, I just do not find your appearance all that appealing."

Caules's face got hit by a pillow. "What, yes you have the figure of a model: long legs, curvy figure, gorgeous hair…"

"You making me blush" said the girl with her cheeks already dyed red. "But I know you since we were babies and maybe it caused me to not get mesmerized by your looks like all those guys in the clock tower do. I like girls who look simpler."

Another pillow hit Caules's face. "Brother, if you are going to date a girl that looks like boy like that one, I am kicking your butt, hard. Now give me those pillows, I ran out of projectiles."

Caules chuckled and carried the pillows to his sister. As he was putting them down onto the bed a pair of arms laced around his neck and pulled him down. "Now, maybe I should just strangle you with my girls."

Fiore opened up quite a bit for the past two years, especially near her brother. Caules tried to say something, but his voice was muffled and nothing could be understood. Then they both started laughing. Finally the girl let her brother go. He took a deep breath, pretending to be lacking air. Then he plopped onto the bed beside his sister. "We are twenty and we still act like kids" said the boy.

"Well if we didn't grow up from going through the Grail War, I doubt we ever will" said the girl as she got her book from beneath Caules. "Say, have you thought about marriage already?"

"Can't say that I did."

"Met someone that got your attention"

"No, why such sudden interest in my love life?" asked the girl as she turned to look at her brother. "Well I have just told you about my preferences, it is only fair that I know about yours."

"You know, it's weird that we are together since our birth, but we don't know about what kind of people we like."

"Well, even now it's kind of weird to talk about this."

"Yeah, I guess. Well to be perfectly honest I still haven't figured out my type. I like you, but I still can't figure out why."

"Well, we have all chances to stay alone together for the rest of our lives."

"Hey, I have all chances to get a boyfriend. Boys from your class are constantly sending me letters, although I wish they would learn what Facebook or at least Gmail is. I mean I can probably burn a chimney with them for the whole year. Why can't you act as a good overprotective brother and beat them up?"

"Are you kidding. Everyone in my class can crush me with a click of their fingers."

"That's your fault"

"You are mean, dearest sister."

"Isn't that my job?"

Caules lightly pocked her in the stomach. She pocked back, he did the same and they started a 'vicious battle of pokes'. They laughed as they did so. Moments later they were lying on the bed while embracing each other. "I don't mind you being the only man in my life."

"And I don't mind you being the only girl in mine."

 **Girl**

Fiore felt very weird. Something in this world went wrong. Someone probably found another Holy Grail and decided to screw up the universe. The event that was supposed to happen today was simply unfathomable. A girl was coming to Caules, as an actual female, of his age. He even had the guts to ask her, his beloved sister, to leave them alone for a couple of hours. Of course she politely rejected the offer and she doesn't know why he paled after her very, very polite negative answer.

Anyways, the girl was supposed to come at twelve o'clock and it was already twelve twenty. She was not punctual and despite the fact that the girl is supposed to be late for a date, but this was a little bit too much, at least in Fiore's opinion. Finally came a knock on the door.

Fiore rushed to the door, as fast her wheel chair allowed her and that wasn't slow, but Caules beat her to it. He smiled sweetly at his sister, but his expression looked like the one of an abandoned kitten who was begging, 'Please, don't scare her off'.

The boy opened the door and Yggdmillenia siblings were greeted with a sight of a girl around their age. Fiore looked at her with inspecting gaze. This girl was quite slim, flat actually. Her hair was brown and was cut very short, maybe even shorter than Caules's. She was wearing a long skirt and a disgusting T-shirt. In one word, Fiore didn't like her. She smiled at Caules and said hi. The siblings greeted her and let the girl enter the apartment.

Once she was inside she looked at Fiore with a confused expression. "Uhm, I thought we would be alone here".

What?! What this witch has just said? Ohhh, Fiore's dislike of this female grew stronger. "Well, Fiore is tired and I didn't want to force her out. This is our apartment after all…"

"I will not disturb you" said Fiore in an overly sweet tone. That girl simply nodded, not feeling the menacing air around Caules's sister which sent a chill down his spine. With that the older sibling rode to her room. "Well, do you want some tea, Jane"

"Sure"

Meanwhile Fiore was in her room. She took a book and continued reading it, well, more like tried to. She couldn't focus on the text. She kept on thinking about her brother and that ugly thing. What? Yes, she considered that girl ugly. She could be mistaken for a boy in a crowd. Why the hell her brother would choose someone like her?! Okay, she knew that he liked plain girls, but she was the incarnation of plainness.

Fiore let out a breath and closed the book. She dropped it onto her bed and looked at white glove laced with gold on her desk. Fiore shook her head. No, that was going too far… The girl exited the room with the glove on her hand.

A few month ago she and Caules managed to find a way to modify her Mystic Code so that it was more compact. Now it wasn't bigger than a regular school bag. With a few moves of her gloved hand a golden, rain drop shaped object crawled onto her back. Now her mystic code looked like four elegant, thin, golden, spider-like limbs. Her brother often joked that she should be called 'Iron Widow'.

Suddenly Caules burst out from the kitchen mumbling something about his notes and disappeared in the direction of his room. Fiore smirked. She calmly rolled into the kitchen where this 'Jane' was. She was seating on chair with a dull look on her face. Fiore rolled over to the table and stopped near the girl. She took a cookie from a bowl on the table and looked at her brother's guest. Jane didn't spare her even a glance.

"So, Jane, tell me about yourself".

"Do I need to. I know that you are Caules's sister, but I doubt you would be able to break us up. He likes me too much, probably more than he likes you" said the arrogant girl. Fiore kept a smile on her face and crushed a cookie in her hand.

"I will make sure that he gets what he deserves as a heir of Yggdmillenia. Seriously, how could anyone consider you for the role of a heir. I mean, you can't even walk by yourself"

Oh, that was it. As Jane was about to say something, she got thrown across the room and then pinned to the wall by a long, golden, spider-like limb. "Okay, listen here, bitch. Caules is my property. He is my brother and if you want to get him, you need to make a deal with me first. Guess what, I didn't like you. Now, if you want to live, you shall gather yourself and flee from here as fast as you can, did I make myself clear?"

Jane made a quick nod with terrified face. Fiore drew back her Mystic code and Jane immediately dashed towards the exit. She clumsily put on her shoes and ran out of the apartment. Fiore let out a satisfied sigh and slid the glove off her hand. The Mystic Code on her back crawled out of the room along with the glove.

Right the next moment Caules entered the kitchen. He looked around the room, confused. "Uhm, Fiore, where is Jane?"

"She said that she forgot something, maybe she didn't turn off the iron at home. She won't be back today" said the girl as she rolled over to the table and took the tea cup to make a sip. "And you don't have anything to do with it?"

"Brother, I am offended. Of course I didn't" said the girl in an overly dramatic voice that made it clear that she was lying. Caules sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You are going to live with me. I thought you were smart enough to know that, brother"


End file.
